Pokekeys:The keyblade trainer
by grassrfire101
Summary: As Dawn,Paul and Brock along with their friends get teleported to different worlds. But what happen when Paul meet Vanitas. But what happen when they meet Sora and meanwhile Maleficent is trying to gather the seven princess of hearts. Will they save the world or will they fail. Take place 1 month before kh1 in the first 4 chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Pokekeys:The keyblade trainer

**This is my first pokemon and kingdom heart crossover and it take place during Kalos along with 1 month before kh1. In the story Ash, Iris, Cilan,Serena,Bonnie,and Clemont will not be in this story.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any pokemon or kingdom heart characters**

* * *

As Paul woke up today he was thinking of where he was going. Maybe he will go travel to Kanto or even Johto for the league.

Paul manage to defeat Brandon and all the kanto battle frontier Brains in his last journey. Then his Electivire came and sat by him in the grass.

"We sure have done a lot,"Paul told electivire .

Paul was remembering all the exciting parts of his journey. From the trainer and coordinator to the gym leader and elite 4 along with the champion. He remember all of his friends and pokemon. Paul remember the time he found out about mega evolution in his last journey. Some of the legendary pokemon always made him wonder if deoxys came from outer space are there maybe more worlds out there with different pokemon species? He thought to himself that would be cool. He then went back to his room and got change to his regular clothes when he heard a voice from downstairs.

"Paul breakfast ready," his brother said.

"I'll be down in a minute," Paul told his brother Reggie.

He then got downstairs and him and electivire looked at all the food. He noticed they had some pancakes and eggs and he ate all the food and then his brother told him that in Sinnoh Professor Hales found new dark type and ghost type pokemon in the Celestic ruin. The pokemon then killed all the workers there. He then went to train his pokemon for their upcoming journey. Paul decided that maybe he would bring his aggron due to it being able to mega evolve then he would bring his torterra,electivire,magmortar,drapion and his honchkrow so he would be able to fly on it. Paul then decided to meet up with Dawn who he would always call troublesome. She told him that she would be in the city today along with two friends of his Leaf and Gary. He met Leaf a few years ago but we he journeyed to Kanto on his last journey she journeyed with him and she competed in both gyms and contest in Kanto. Gary he known for a while he journeyed with Paul and Leaf but he decided that he would do research in the places he went to. Leaf was a really smart person she had this machine that would block being able to only have six pokemon with you so she gave it to Dawn, Paul and Gary along with some friends. So paul meet up with his friends and they all talked and decided to spend the night at Paul house. They then fell asleep and Paul dream was weird.

**(Paul Awakening)**

Paul was falling in darkness then he fell on this platform. He looked down and on the platform had him in the middle and above him was Leaf and Gary then Dawn along with May with Max and Brock then Maylene with Reggie.

**"Where I am ,"He said to myself speaking out loud.**

**Then he heard this voice it was weird it felt like people.**

**"So much to do..."  
"So little time,"**

**"Take your time."**

**"Don't be afraid."**

**"The door is still shut."  
**

**"Now step forward."**

**"Can you do that?"**

"Yes I can do that," he said.

Paul then walk to the middle of the platform he then saw six people there was this duck a mouse then this dog like creature then he saw two boys one with brown spiky hair the other with silver hair then last Paul saw this red head they were like spirits. Then he was blinded by three separate light. Floating were three weapons there was a sword, a red and black shield with a mouse face symbol in the middle. Then a green and blue staff with the mouse symbol on it.

Then he heard the voice again.

**"Power sleep within you."**

**"If you give it form."**

**"It will give you strength."**

**"Choose well."**

Paul then looked at the three weapons. He then walk to the sword Paul knew he wanted to pick it even though Paul wanted the staff for the magic. Paul then grabbed the staff.

Then the voice came back.

**"The power of the ****mystic."**

**"Inner strength."**

**"A staff of wonder and ruin."**

**"Is this the power you seek."**

"Yes," Paul said.

**"Your path is set."**

The staff vanish in a flash of light.

**"Now what will you give up in exchange?"**

He went to the shield he knew he didn't want that shield.

**"The power of the g****uardian."**

**"Kindness to aid friends."**

**"A shield to repel all"**

**"Will you give up this power."**

**"**Yes ," he said.

The sword and the shield disappear leaving him empty handed. Paul then waited for something to happen. Then a staff was summoned to his hand making him jump. Attached to it was a silver key chain of the mouse.

"Yeah," Paul said to himself.

Then the voice came back

**"You gain the power to fight."**

**"Use this power to protect yourself and other," the voice said.**

A treasure chest then magically got summoned and he opened it with the staff. Inside was this thing that looked like a potion.

**"You gain the power to fight."**

**"Keep your light burning bright."**

Then those dark ghost type pokemon started attacking him. Paul ran and hit the dark type pokemon with the staff in his hand and they vanish in thin air. Then more of them came and he started attacking more of them then they all were destroyed.

Then Paul fell off the platform and onto another one this time Dawn was in the middle of the platform.

Then those pokemon attack him again Paul dodge and kept on hitting them then after a while Paul saw Azelf. Then one of those things was a shadow and then he hit another one then he defeated them all. Then Paul got on another platform but this time Gary was on it. Then the three spirit kids asked me something.

The one boy with silver haired asked me**," What are you so afraid of?"**

"I am afraid of losing the people I care about,"Paul said.

Then the girl asked me,**"What do you want outta life?"**

"I want to become stronger while meeting all types of people and pokemon," Paul said.

Then the boy with brown spiky haired asked me**,"What's most important to you?"**

"Most important to me is my friend and family along with friendship,"Paul said.

Then Paul saw a staircase he then walked down and another platform appeared it was a platform of Leaf.

Then 10 of those pokemon attacked him and he slashed them to pieces. Then he found another staircase and as he walked down it had Reggie on it.

As Paul got on it Azelf told him it would help him if he ever needed help.

Then this monster it was huge and it looked like it didn't have a heart.

The monster then slammed it hand where Paul was and he got injured so Paul felt so much pain. He then started attacking it with the staff for 10 second then it tried crushing him with it hand where he then ran and hit it in the arm again. Then the pokemon came again and he hit the pokemon with his staff and Azelf help destroy them. The giant heartless chest then glowed and dark orbs aim at Paul. Then he reflected them back and it injured the then left it head open and it hit it and it was destroyed when he hit it with his staff. Then Azelf told Paul those pokemon are actually this thing called a heartless.

**(Paul Awaking ended)**

He then woke up in bed, then he ate breakfast with his brother and electivire. Then he went to train his pokemon with his brother then Paul suddenly met up with Dawn,Leaf and Gary. Paul and Gary both battled against the girl but in the end they won. Paul then decided that he would bring some more pokemon with him so he packed a bag along with some food,medicine and clothes. They then battled again and in the end the girls manage to win thanks to Leaf Venusaur beating Paul Gastrodon. Then something weird than this Dark portal appeared and was sucking the four of them up. Paul then found himself on some island somewhere and the three spirits he saw in that dream were there in person.

* * *

**Can you guess where the other went and where did Paul end up on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokekeys:The keyblade trainer

**From now on in this story it will be split into 3 point of views. The three are Dawn, Ash and Brock maybe Sora. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

* * *

I was in Johto just after I got back from Camp Half-Blood and me,Ash,Dawn and the other fought Kronos. We went back home and I trained my brothers and sister how to use their power then I went to Johto to continue my journey helping people and pokemon. Then I went to treat this one kid pokemon. Then after I fixed it I made myself some food. I then ate my food and it was night time. Me and my pokemon then were looking at the stars then I saw one disappear. I wonder if there is any other world out there in the Universe. Then me and my pokemon fell asleep.

(Brock Awaking)

I was falling into deep darkness and I didn't know where it was taking me. But I kept on thinking about my friends and family. Then I fell on this platform it had a picture of me on it. I was in the middle of it and there were circles of all my friends. One of the circle by my head was one with Ash on it then the one left of Ash circle was Misty. Then another circle had May along with Max. Then there was one that had Tracey and then by him had Gary. By Gary was one with Leaf and by her was a good friend of mine Dawn. Then the last two circle had Iris and Cilan. Then around me on the platform had my pokemon and each member of my family on it.

"Where am I ,"I said to myself.

Then this voice came out of nowhere.

**"So much to do..." "So little time,"**

**"Take your time."**

**"Don't be afraid."**

**"The door is still shut." **

**"Now step forward."**

**"Can you do that?"**

"Well I think I can" I said.

I then moved and three platform came out of nowhere. One of the platform had a red and black shield the other one had a staff and the last one had a sword.

Then I heard the voice again.

**"Power sleep within you."**

**"If you give it form****."**

**"It will give you strength."********."**

**"Choose well."**

So I have to pick one of the weapon. I started thinking if I pick the sword I could fight whatever ahead of me. But I am a pokemon doctor along with a breeder and I was a gym leader. So I need to pick something that doesn't hurt anyone unless needed to. So I then started thinking about the staff I could probably learn magic but what if I fought something in combat. So I thought about the shield. It has good defense which is the best offense. Also I would not have to attack people unless needed to just like a doctor and a breeder. Also I was a rock type gym leader and rock types had excellent defense but they also could attack. So I went to the shield and the voice came back.

**"The power of the Guardian."  
****"Kindness to aid friends."**

**"A shield to repel all"**

**"Is this the power you seek."**

"Yes!"

**"Your path is set."**

Then the shield disappear in a flash of light.

**"Now what will you give up in exchange?"**

I was thinking about what I wanted to give up. If I give up a sword then how can I fight the monsters. So I decided to keep the staff because I might be able to use healing magic.

I then picked the sword and then the voice came back.

**"The power of the warrior."**

**"Invincible courage."**

**"A sword of terrible destruction"**

******"Will you give up this power."**

"Yes," I said then the sword and the staff both disappeared. No I am empty handed with no weapon.

Then the voice came back

**"You gain the power to fight."**

**"Use this power to protect yourself and other," the voice said. **

Then I took my hand out and magically out of nowhere a shield came into my hand. Then this treasure chest appeared out of nowhere. It took a while to open it but when my shield touch the chest suddenly this thing that looked like a potion came out. I put the potion in my pocket . Then the voice came back.

**"You gain the power to fight."**

**"Keep your light burning bright."**

Then the pokemon that were recently discover started attacking me. One of them almost hit me with it claws but I hit it on the head with my shield. Then more were appearing and I was getting ganged up on. I then defeated them with the shield then I notice that they dropped something. I picked it up and stuffed it in my other pocket. Then there was around a hundred of them about to attack me. I knew I would not make it from this fight. So I thought about all my friends and my family then my shield glowed white. That when I realized my friends and my family are my power then I hit a group of the pokemon then they would vanish. Then the other 80 pokemon all lunged at me. I knew that the darkness will consume me but I kept on believing . Then suddenly a giant shield of light hit the pokemon and they all vanish. They then dropped something and I picked it up. Then I saw a door and I opened it then I saw stairs leading to a platform where Dawn was on it. "Really stairs you have to be kidding me," I said to myself. I then was walking down the stairs. Then as I got on the platform more of those things attacked me. This time some of them were attacking me and I had to dodge then I also had to run. I then hit the heartless and they all were defeated.

Then I was teleported to my tent where I saw three people outside. That creepy I thought in my head. There was this wizard a mouse and a dude that had armor on.

The wizard then asked me**," What are you so afraid of?"**

**The wizard said "Is it being different or maybe is it getting old or maybe it even be indecisive?"**

**The wizard said "But what is it."**

**"It is both being different and being indecisive," I said.**

**Then the one in the armor asked me. **

**"What do you want outta life?"**

**"Is it becoming strong or maybe it to broaden your horizons or is it to see rare sight," the man in the armor said to me.**

**"What I want out of my life is to see rare sight," I said.**

**The mouse said," What's most important to you?"**

**"Is it to be number one," the** mouse** said.**

"No it is not," I said.

**"Or is it your prized possessions?"**

"No it is not that," I said.

**"Or maybe it is your friendship?"**

Yes it is I thought.

**"Which one is the most important to you?"  
**

"It is the friendship that most important to me," I said.

Then I heard the voice again.

**"Your journey will start at midday," the voice said.**

Then I got teleported and I fell on Ash platform. As I got there I saw Uxie there. It then told me telepathic that If I needed help it would help me. There was ten of the pokemon and Uxie told me they are actually called heartless. I then hit them all with my shield and they disappeared. Then I went down a staircase and on it was a platform of Misty. Then I saw this monster it was blackish purple and it had no heart in the middle. I walked in the middle and then it slammed it fist in the ground. I fell then out of nowhere the heartless came. I got up and hit them all then they vanish into thin air. Then I ran to the heartless and was smacking them with my shield. I started attacking it then the heartless chest glowed so I reflected it attacks and it was leaning on it arm. So I ran and started hitting it then I got hit. I took the potion out my pocket and drank it then I jumped on the heartless arm then I was running then I jumped and I hit the heartless in the head. It then vanish and I collected the things all the heartless dropped. Then the last thing I saw was me falling into a dark portal.

I got back to my tent and made breakfast for me and my pokemon. When it was done I let all my pokemon out and we had breakfast. I then went to Goldenrod City and watch the news. Now the heartless are attacking people in Sinnoh. That were Dawn live so I decided to go on a boat to Sinnoh when the boat get back tomorrow. So I decided to train. The heartless was then attacking these three people. I then notice who it was. It was Leaf, Gary and Tracey. Then out of nowhere there was about 50 more coming to attack. How can I help my friends then I thought about something.

"Ludicolo, Steelix and Crobat come on out."

"Crobat use air slash and Ludicolo use water gun,"some of the heartless then vanish.

"Steelix use iron tail and Crobat and Marshstomp keep on attacking."

The more that vanish x2 the heartless came and attack us. I knew in my heart that we will lose. Leaf was attacking the heartless with her dagger while Gary use his sword and Tracey was hitting them with his bow. There was about 400 heartless attacking us and I had no time to pull my sword or my shield or any of my weapon without being dead.

I then took out my three other pokemon and we were fighting the heartless," Come on out Chansey,Forretress and Croagunk," I said.

"Croagunk use poison sting, Chansey use flamethrower and forretress use spike," I told them and they were defeating the heartless.

Then leaf and the other was fighting with their pokemon and most of the pokemon were defeated. Then 500 were attacking us one lunged at me before I was able to have one of my pokemon hit it. Then out of nowhere a weapon appeared out of nowhere in my blade is blue and decorated with stars, while the teeth is a crescent moon and a star. It had a keychain was a crescent moon. Then in my head I knew what the weapon was called it was a keyblade and this one was called Star Seeker. I then started attacking anything in my way. Then there was eventually 1000 heartless attacking us. I then remember all my adventure and I suddenly glow and I was able to knock out at least 800 of them just in about 15 minute then we finish them off.

We then went to the pokemon center and I then was flirting with Nurse Joy then Croagunk poison jabbed me in the back. We got our pokemon healed then we were exploring the town. Then we went to sleep and the next day we got on the boat heading to Sinnoh so we could help Dawn.


End file.
